hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Hitman Wiki:Scope
The purpose of the scope guideline is to outline what content is acceptable for the wiki. General This wiki is based on the Hitman video game series, and welcomes any content having to do with the games. Any game-related information should be focused on the Hitman perspective, as opposed to real life or other media. For example, the wiki is concerned with how assassins operate and organize in the Hitman video games, not necessarily how they have operated or organized in real life in the past or present. While drawing comparisons is natural and can be interesting, the purpose should be to create a better understanding of the concepts in the Hitman games. Game pages The main pages for the video games host any information about the game as a consumable product. Things like developer and publisher information, plot synopsis, ratings, etc. go on this page. If there is any real-world information about a specific game, this is where it belongs. In terms of other sites, this page has the kind of information you would expect to find on the game's Wikipedia page. In contrast, the rest of the pages for a game would be too detailed or guide-like for Wikpedia's standards. Mission pages Anything having to do with the mission is welcome on this page, to include strategies, item and weapon locations, maps, secrets and general information. Keep in mind that specifics on characters, targets and weapons should go on their individual pages. Things to avoid are overly detailed explanations of the real life places or events on which the missions may be based. The general rule is to follow the general scope guidelines here and if a category exists for detailed information, move it there. Characters and targets All information on characters should be in these pages. The difference between characters and targets is that you have the objective of killing or incapacitating a target. These pages can have images of the person and information on appearance, locations, weapons, and which games include them. Something to avoid is adding strategies for using/killing the person, as this information goes on mission pages. Weapons The main concern on weapons pages is getting too wrapped up in the history and specifications of real weapons. While Hitman weapons may be based on real weapons, real-world information on them won't help a reader understand Hitman games or the use of weapons in the Hitman games. Any in-game information on weapons is useful on these pages, as are lists of where these weapons can be acquired and in which games. Images should be of the game weapon, not the real weapon. Other media The Hitman games have spawned and may continue to spawn products in other media aside from video games. These can include movies, television shows, action figures, comic books, etc. While pages on these various topics are within the scope of the wiki, as they are based on the video games, they should be clearly separated from the core of the wiki. Hitman canon is still reserved for information coming first from the games, then from other sources which are controlled by same developers as the game. This means that anything created by companies or people not associated with IO Interactive and to lesser extent their publishers Eidos (and perhaps Square Enix in the future), should not hold the same weight. Try to avoid extrapolating reasons, characteristics or behaviors from outside media when explaining in-game phenomena. Scope